Veronica Sawyer
Veronica Sawyer is the main protagonist of the 1989 film "Heathers". She is part of the most popular clique in the Westerburg High school, the Heathers, and was tricked into killing the popular kids by the mysterious Jason Dean. She was portrayed by Winona Ryder, who portrayed played Lydia Deetz in Beetlejuice and Elsa Van Helsing in Frankenweenie, both movie directed by Tim Burton. Kim Boggs in Edward Scissorhands and Joyce Byers in Stranger Things. . Biography Veronica Saywer used to be one of the unpopulars of the school and used to be best friends with dweebette Betty Finn. Her parents once wanted to move her out of the sixth grade because she was too smart. Later in high school, years before Veronica met Heather Chandler, she was best friends with Betty, one of the unpopular people. She left Betty after Heather Chandler invited her to become part of her clique. Veronica met Heather Chandler some when during their teen years. Before Veronica was part of her clique, it already consisted of two other girls who had the same name as their leader, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara. During one of their lunchtime polls, Veronica catches the eye of new-student and outsider Jason Dean, also known as J.D. She meets him a second time in Snappy Snack Shack, in where he treats her to a slushie. She meets him the third time when he climbs into her bedroom window and challenges her to a game of croquet, which eventually turned into a game of strip croquet, because "it's much more interesting than just flinging off your clothes and boning away on the neighbor's swing set." The morning after their Remington University party, she and J.D. visit Heather's house in a plan for Veronica's revenge: to make Heather "puke her guts out". They offer her a wake-up cup full of milk and orange juice but Veronica gave her the wrong cup and gave her liquid drainer instead which kills Heather. Because the incident would be considered a crime ("Fuck it if she can't take a joke, Sarge."), they decide to fake it into a suicide. After Heather's funeral, Veronica accompanied Heather as Kurt Kelly's date for his double date with Ram Sweeney. The next day, Kurt claims that Veronica gave him and Ram oral-sex, so Veronica and J.D decides to scare them by shooting them with "ich luge" bullets, which J.D. claimed were harmless, but ich luge actually means "I lied" in German as they end up killing both Kurt and Ram. The shootings attract the attention of two nearby police officers, but Veronica and J.D. were able to escape and fool the officers with a fake suicide note that states, "they could never reveal their forbidden love to an uncaring and ununderstanding world." Veronica soon realizes that J.D. is going too far. She tells him that she wants to break-up with him. Unfortunately, J.D. keeps luring her back to him but she tries to resist. J.D. soon reveals his plot to blow up the entire school. At the day of the suspected bombing, Veronica successfully stops J.D. (partially by shooting his middle-finger off). In the end, after J.D. blows himself up, Veronica bumps upon Heather Duke and takes her red scrunchie, stating that "there's a new sheriff in town" and invites Martha Dunnstock to watch movies with her on prom night. Gallery 640px-Justgotback.jpg|"Well, I just got back!" Quotes *(praying)"Hi, I'm sorry. Technically, I did not kill Heather Chandler, but hey who am I trying to kid, right? I just want my high school to be a nicer place. Amen. Did that sound bitchy?" *"I say we just grow up, be adults and die." *"Betty Finn was a true friend and I sold her out for a bunch of Swatch dogs and Diet Coke heads. Killing Heather would be like offing the wicked witch of the west... wait east. West! God! I sound like a fucking psycho." *"It's one thing to want someone out of your life, but it's another thing to serve them a wake-up cup full of liquid drainer." *"She's my best friend. God, I hate her." *"All we want is to be treated like human beings, not to be experimented on like guinea pigs or patronized like bunny rabbits." *"Heather, why can't you just be a friend? Why do you have to be such a mega-bitch?" *"What is your damage, Heather?" *"Cool guys like you out of my life." *"Suicide gave Heather depth, Kurt a soul, and Ram a brain. I don't know what it's given me, but I have no control over myself when I'm with J.D. Are we going to prom or to hell?" *"Dear Diary: Heather told me she teaches people "real life." She said, real life sucks losers dry. You want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly. I said, so, you teach people how to spread their wings and fly? She said, yes. I said, you're beautiful." Category:Tragic Category:Sympathetic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Horror Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Weaklings